InThePoisson
by Deponia
Summary: Imaginons que de la haine naisse l'Amour InThePanda/Poisson Fécond


_Bonjour tout le monde._

 _Avant tout je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir écris cet OS. Victor si tu le lis (Et merde!) n'hésites SURTOUT pas à me dire de l'enlever._

 _Ensuite, je la poste ici, parce qu'on m'y a un peu (beaucoup) forcé sur twitter, je n'avais pas l'intention d'écrire vraiment cette fic imaginée à 3 heure du mat' (d'ailleurs je m'étais persuadée que vu qu'il était super tard je ne m'en souviendrais pas au réveil...il semble que mon esprit m'ait trollé)_

 _ATTENTION : cette fic a un pairing pourri et c'est de la guimauve pure !_

 _Bonne lecture_

ET MERDE ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé passer une telle convention de merde ! Lorsqu'il avait appris que ce connard arrogant venait, il l'avait tout de suite sentit mal. Déjà parce que leurs engueulades par tweets interposés étaient devenues si légendaires que toutes ses notifications s'étaient remplies de messages d'encouragements et de blagues plus ou moins drôles sur leurs potentielles rencontres.

Bien sûr, il s'était rassuré en s'autoconvainquant qu'il lui suffirait de l'éviter pour pouvoir profiter de la journée tranquillement. C'était le pire faux espoir qu'il ait jamais eu de la totalités de ses réincarnations ! Ce mec était un putain de ninja ! Il arrivait toujours à se placer de façon à être dans son champs de vision.

Déjà ça, il aurait eu du mal à le supporter et aurait sûrement fini par lui foutre un poing ! Mais EN PLUS il sentait son regard sur lui à tous moment ! Au départ il avait cru à une simple parano mais après l'avoir grillé une vingtaine de fois en une demi-heure, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Cette sous-merde le narguait volontairement !

Il fallait qu'il l'ignore, il fallait qu'il l'ignore, il fallait qu'il... PUTAIN, il n'y arriverait pas !

Il fit comprendre à ses interlocuteurs qu'il devait aller se vider la vessie et se dirigea vers les toilettes, tous en gardant l'enculé dans son champs de vision. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour lui indiquer de venir lui parler à l'écart. Il se positionna à une sortie étonnamment vide et s'alluma une clope. Quelques secondes plus tard sa théorie fut vérifiée, ce salopard l'observait bel et bien depuis le début de la journée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

Chris fit mine de sembler étonné que son collègue l'ai remarqué avant de finalement pousser un long soupir résigné.

 **\- Te parler.**

 **\- Je pensais sincèrement que tu n'aurais pas la connerie de ramener ta face pleine d'arrogance devant moi.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas arrogant.**

Victor lui jeta un regard goguenard.

 **\- Un peu ambitieux certes, mais pas arrogant.** Reprit-il.

 **\- C'est ça. Vas-raconter ça à tes abonnés!**

 **\- Pourquoi t'as voulu me voir si c'est pour refuser toutes conversations !**

 **\- Je voulais pas te voir ! Si tu veux tout savoir j'ai pas super bien pris le fait que l'on partageait le même espace vital pendant une journée. Alors tu te doutes bien que j'aurai préféré ne pas t'avoir dans mon champs de vision. La seule chose que je voulais te dire c'était d'arrêter de me pister comme tu le fait depuis le début de la journée. Je t'ignorerai si tu m'ignores.**

 **\- Et si je voulais pas que tu m'ignores ?**

Victor resta une seconde sans savoir comment réagir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse.

 **\- Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on continue la petite guéguerre entre nous ? C'est complètement con. Toi comme moi on peu pas se blairer, vaut mieux s'ignorer pour perdre moins d'énergie.**

 **\- C'est faux !** Hurla presque Chris.

 **\- Quoi ?** Demanda calmement le cinéphile.

 **\- Je ne te déteste pas.**

 **\- Explique-toi !**

Le vidéaste s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leur nez se frôlaient par intermittence tandis que ses yeux bleus givrés glaçaient les membres de son collègue n'arrivant pas à s'écarter malgré l'envahissement volontaire de son espace vital.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?** Demanda Chris.

 **\- Je...je...c'est trop près.**

Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Il fit deux pas en arrière avant de se retourner pour partir. Un bras fort lui attrapa l'épaule avant de le retourner violemment et de planter ses yeux brun dans celui de l'autre toute en le tenant fermement contre lui.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !** Demanda la voie vibrante de colère du Lyonnais.

 **\- Je voulais juste que tu me remarques.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Quand tu me défonçais sur Twitter, je continuais car j'avais envie que tu me remarques...je sais, c'est con mais...**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Chris n'en pouvait plus de le voir aussi proche de lui, ses derniers scrupules s'évanouir en même temps que son contrôle de lui disparaissaient.

Il colla ses lèvres contre celles de celui qu'il aimait. D'abord il resta ainsi sans rien faire, profitant au maximum du goût si désiré de son aimé. Puis il commença à les mouvoir se laissant emporté par ses instincts. Tout à coup, il reprit ses esprit et un tremblement de terreur lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. Il cessa le moindre mouvement tout en se rapprochant un peu plus pour sentir son torse tout contre ses vêtement. Il attendait la moindre réactions, positive comme négative, de l'autre. Le frisson commença à croître dans son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ai l'impression qu'une plaque de marbre pesait dans ses boyaux.

La langue timide de Victor effleura les lèvres du jeune homme tandis que ses dents mordillait ses lèvres. Aussitôt l'autre écarta celles-ci pour laisser le champ libre à son fantasme. Celui-ci ne se gêna pas et les mouvements lingual se firent plus passionnés. Le Lyonnais se colla contre lui tout en passant sa main sous sa chemise et...

 **\- Victor !** Retentit la voie d'un de ses potes. **T'es où ?**

Le dit Youtuber se décolla du vidéaste.

 **\- Désolé, faut que j'y aille.**

Le visage triste du jeune homme lui pinça le cœur. Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de lui souffler tendrement dans l'oreille.

 **\- On se parle ce soir par Facebook. Je te donnerai mon numéro.**

FIN

 _Je me rappelle avoir pensé il y a quelque mois que je butterai la première personne qui oserai utiliser Poisson Fécond dans une fic en tant que personnage important. Vu que j'en suis incapable merci de le faire à ma place._

 _Je me fait seppuku_

 _Déponia_


End file.
